


The Internship

by Emily_F6



Series: Penny Parker Prompts [16]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Female Peter Parker, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Penny Parker - Freeform, Sexual Harassment, not graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:27:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26159515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emily_F6/pseuds/Emily_F6
Summary: Prompt: Tony gets Penny an internship with another researcher who turns out to be a creep, and Penny doesn't know what to do.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Penny Parker Prompts [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1899553
Comments: 9
Kudos: 326





	The Internship

**Please note that this one has descriptions of sexual harassment and assault of a minor (but not rape).**

Penny drummed her fingers on her leg, stomach fluttering with butterflies as Happy drove her up the driveway to the building in upper Manhattan. The man glanced up at her in the rearview mirror, eyebrow raised. She shot him a quick smile, physically forcing her fingers to stop, then clenched her hands in her lap, leg bouncing. This would be her first time working somewhere other than Mr. Stark's lab…her first time working in a lab with someone other than Mr. Stark.

The man had found her reading an article on the latest advancements in different areas of biochemistry the week before, peering over her shoulder for almost a full minute before she'd noticed him, jumping and practically dropping the paper. "Oh...hey, Mr. Stark! I thought you were still...working." She had been sitting at his kitchen counter, putting the paper down, and then he'd snatched it, giving it a once over and nodding, lips twitching into a smile.

"Gene therapy...good stuff. I know Doctor Watkins...he works out of California, but we worked together for a little while. He really knows his stuff." He'd put the paper back down and had given her a critical look, taking a seat at one of the barstools. "What kind of science classes are you in right now?"

"Just Chemistry. Next year I can take biology but I don't think we'll be studying much biochemistry." She'd shrugged. "I think that's what I want to study in college but I'm not sure. We don't really get to do much independent study yet." He'd nodded slowly, eyes on the counter.

"You know, I'm going on a business trip to Tokyo next week, and I'll be there for at least a week. But a college of mine has an independent research lab. They do a lot of work for pharmaceutical companies, but they do have some pretty interesting biochem research. How about I see if I can snag you a short-term internship while I'm out of town?" And even though she'd been nervous to work with someone who wasn't Mr. Stark, she was excited to do some actual work in a field that fascinated her but that she'd barely gotten to do any research in.

"Thanks for driving me, Happy. But I can take the bus from school. It's not that far from school."

"Boss's orders, kid." Happy told her, voice flat.

"Well...thank you." She gave him her best smile, but the man only hummed.

"I'll be here at six to take you home."

"Okay. Thanks, Happy!" He didn't respond and she climbed out of the car, wondering if she would ever get Happy to like her. Mr. Stark insisted that the man didn't mind driving her and that he liked her just fine, but Penny didn't believe him. She'd mostly stopped calling him to give reports, and he hadn't complained, so she didn't think he wanted to hear from her about her patrols. Or about anything.

It was a Monday afternoon, and she'd be going to this new internship every day after school until Saturday, when Mr. Stark was scheduled to arrive. And...she was nervous. Really nervous. This was a friend of Mr. Stark's! What if she messed up? What if she broke something or offended him and then Mr. Stark lost a friend because of her? And then Mr. Stark didn't want her around anymore? She made her way up the stairs, heart pounding, and, taking a deep breath, she pulled the door open, stepping inside the glass front building. It was beautiful inside...a huge glass lobby full of modern furniture. But, of course, it was nothing compared to Mr. Stark's building.

She'd dressed up a little in a skirt and button-down shirt, wanting to make a good impression. Ideally, she'd get to work Stark Industries when she was old enough to get a job, but it couldn't hurt to impress more people in the field she loved. Stark Industries apparently didn't have much of a biochem department, but maybe she could change that.

The receptionist glanced up at her as she approached her desk, trying not to wring her hands. The woman was probably her aunt's age, and she smiled at Penny as she came to a stop in front of her desk. "Hello. How can I help you?"

"Hi. My name is Penny Parker and I'm one of Mr. Stark's interns. I'm supposed to meet Dr. Saunders…"

"Right…" The woman smiled a bit, but there was a strange look in her eyes. "You're Miss Parker?" Penny nodded, stomach clenching. Why was the woman looking at her like that? Was Dr. Saunders mean? Surely Mr. Stark wouldn't have sent her to work for someone mean. "I'll call him and let him know you're here."

"Thank you." Penny took a step back, hands clenched in front of her, wondering if she should sit down or just stay where she was. The woman placed the phone to her ear, dialing four numbers and then waiting a minute.

"Hello, Dr. Saunders? Dr. Stark's intern is here." Dr. Stark? Penny frowned a bit at that. She hadn't really heard anyone call her mentor that, but she realized suddenly that he was a doctor...he had multiple PhDs! Should she have been calling him Dr. Stark this whole time? Maybe she could ask Happy. But wouldn't it be weird to switch to Dr. Stark after calling him Mr. Stark? How had he introduced himself, she wondered.

Tony. He'd introduced himself as Tony. Her cheeks heated up at the thought of calling him by his first name, especially after she'd been calling him Mr. Stark. And he hadn't corrected her. So maybe she was fine. But all of those thoughts were pushed aside when a man stepped out of an elevator, striding toward her with an appraising look. He was tall, taller than Mr. Stark, with blond hair slicked back out of his face, and he was wearing a lab coat, a badge dangling from his pocket.

"Penny Parker?" He asked, pointing at her, and she nodded, holding out a hand.

"Yeah...yes. I'm Penny...um...I'm Mr. Stark's intern."

"My intern for the week. Excellent. I'm Dr. Saunders." He shook her hand, then placed an arm around her shoulders, not touching but hovering. "Follow me, Miss Parker. Tony mentioned that you were interested in my research."

Well...yeah, she guessed. She was interested in learning more about biochemistry, specifically genetics and gene therapy, but Mr. Stark had said that he was doing good research so...she'd done a little research of her own. His research mostly centered around plant biochemistry but it was close enough, and she certainly hadn't been about to turn this down. "Yeah. I've read a couple of your papers and they're really impressive." The man smiled, seeming to preen a little as they stepped into the elevator.

"You've read my work?"

"Yes. Um...I read your three most recent papers. You're doing some really cool research with plant biology."

The elevator stopped at the fifth floor and Dr. Saunders guided her forward. She fought the urge to pull away from his hand, pursing her lips and trying to stamp down the instinct. "Welcome to my lab, Miss Parker. What do you think?"

If she hadn't been working in Mr. Stark's lab the week before, it would have been really impressive. The lab was immaculate, with mostly up to date equipment that looked to be in really good shape. Computers sat at several workstations, and there was a soft humming in the background that she figured was one of the pieces of equipment. Most of his focus was in how plants adapted to different environments, which had several applications. But it wasn't really cutting edge. Still, she knew she was lucky to have this internship and she wasn't going to complain about it. "It's...um...it's great.

"Alright, Miss Parker. What do you usually do for Mr. Stark?"

There was something...something in the back of her mind...prickling at the back of her neck. Something in the way he said that. But she shook it off. She was being ridiculous. This was just nerves. "Oh, I, um...I wash beakers and...um...he lets me watch him work sometimes." She didn't think she could tell him that she worked on her web fluid and her suit, so she stuck with normal intern stuff. "I got to help him with the suit once or twice."

"Well, I don't do anything that exciting here, but I have plenty of beakers to be washed." He gestured toward a table over by the window and Penny obediently headed over, placing her purse on the table he pointed her toward, then began cleaning. It didn't take too long. Mr. Stark had never had her clean up for him, contrary to what she'd told people. Still, she didn't mind doing the dishes, even if she worried that she wasn't really going to enjoy this internship very much. It was only an hour a day after school, which wasn't such a big deal. She could do this. And if Mr. Stark asked, she'd say that she loved it.

It only took her about twenty minutes before she was finished cleaning all of his dishes, and Dr. Saunders came over as soon as she was done, nodding at the empty sink. "Good job, Miss Parker. Should have known that Stark would have the best interns." She wasn't sure exactly what she'd done that was so impressive, but she smiled her thanks anyway. "How about I show you some of the things I'm working on."

Penny's senses were going off, and it made no sense. There was no reason that her senses should go off. No reason that she should be nervous to walk over to the other side of the lab with him. She did so anyway, sitting in the stool he pointed her toward and taking deep, even breaths when he stepped right behind her, leaning forward and placing his arms on either side of her.

Mr. Stark had shown her things in the lab plenty of times. He'd put a hand on her shoulder. He'd wrapped an arm around her.

But he'd never pressed himself to her back, practically whispering in her ear. "Take a look at these slides." He suggested, guiding one of her hands to the wheel at the side of the microscope, and she tried to scoot forward, eye pressed to the eyepiece as she looked at the different slides, trying really hard not to think about the body pressed to hers. It wasn't like she could ask him to back up. This was a scientist that was friends with Mr. Stark! She wasn't going to ruin that.

By the end of the hour, Penny's hair was practically standing on end, stomach rolling. "I'll see you tomorrow, Miss Parker." Dr. Saunders murmured, a hand on her shoulder, and she gave him a tight smile, slipping past and hurrying to the elevator, hating the flush in her cheeks. She had nothing to be embarrassed about. She hadn't done anything! The receptionist wished her a good day as she hurried out of the building, wishing she never had to go back.

Happy was waiting for her outside in the car, glancing up as she climbed into the back seat. She flashed him a quick smile just like she'd given Dr. Saunders, then curled up against the window, thinking only about the hot shower she'd take as soon as she got home. She wanted to go home. "Kid? You sick or something?" Penny shook her head, muttering that she was fine, and then clamming up until he dropped her off at her apartment.

Mr. Stark texted her about the internship that night. She lied and told him that she'd loved it.

Happy was there to pick her Penny up on Tuesday afternoon after school, and she stared out the window the whole ride over to Dr. Saunders's lab. It was nothing, she tried to convince herself. Just her nerves. She'd been nervous. That was all. "Kid? You okay?" Happy asked, and she gave him a quick nod.

"Yeah. Just kind of tired." She'd used that excuse so many times to lie about anxiety that it was a wonder anyone still believe her. But they all seemed to. Even Mr. Stark. Although she didn't think he'd believe her this time if he was there.

When they pulled up to the building, Happy glanced back at her in the rearview mirror. "You sure you're okay?" She nodded, waving as she left, even though she had to force herself forward. This time, Dr. Saunders was waiting at the receptionist's desk, the same woman from the day before looking from her boss to Penny. Penny forced her face into something like a smile.

"Good afternoon, Dr. Saunders."

"Hello, Miss Parker. Let's head up to the lab."

And they did. This time there were no dishes for her to wash. Instead, Penny was instructed to take notes on the plants, looking through different slides and jotting down notes in a notebook he'd given her. At first, it was fine. He worked in his own corner of the lab, seemingly lost in his work, and Penny felt a wave of relief. It really had all been in her head. For some reason, her anxiety had made her think...well, it didn't matter. It had all been in her head. Scolding herself for overreacting, she focused on her work, trying to learn all she could.

Her senses went off a split second before a hand landed on her shoulder, a body pressing to her back as he peered over her shoulder. "Looks like you're getting a lot done." He murmured, and she took a deep breath, scooting forward just a little. His hand tightened on her shoulder until it was almost painful, and she froze, heart practically stopping as her blood turned to ice. "Why don't you finish up there and join me over here at my workstation….I'd like to show you some more of my work."

"Yes, sir." She murmured, flinching when he squeezed her shoulder one more time before he let go, leaving her alone. She wiped a hand over her face, taking a deep breath, then doing as the man had asked. Something in her told her to get out. To call Happy and ask him to pick her up, then call Mr. Stark and told him what had happened.

Instead, Penny joined him at Dr. Saunders at his workstation, sitting in the chair he'd pulled up right next to his own, their knees practically touching. Every few seconds, he'd shift a little closer until their knees were fully touching, and as she leaned in to get a better look, he placed a hand on her knee, his thumb rubbing back and forth over kneecap. Her stomach flipped, and when she started to pull away a little, he squeezed, just like he had with her shoulder.

She could have shoved him away. Could have broken the man's wrist, easy. But this was Mr. Stark's friend.

Happy barely took his eyes off of her, glancing back at her over and over as he drove her home. That night, Mr. Stark called. "Happy says you've been weirdly quiet. What's going on, kid?"

"Oh, I've just been staying up too late…" She excused her behavior, hoping that worked. Thankfully, he couldn't see her face.

"Alright. I'll let you get some sleep. I can't wait to hear all about your internship."

She thought about staying home sick the next day, but Wednesday afternoon found her passing the friendly receptionist who gave her searching looks as she waited for the Doctor to fetch her. In the elevator, he wrapped an arm fully around her, his hand cupping her upper arm, fingers splayed too close to her chest. "It's been so nice having an intern to help out. I might ask Stark if he'd be willing to share you more often."

Penny hated that. Mr. Stark wasn't sharing her. He didn't...he just...he didn't! Dr. Saunders shouldn't be talking about her like she was something Mr. Stark owned….that he could lend out. She was Spider-Girl. She was an intern. She wasn't something for this man to borrow. Or touch. But still, his fingers brushed against her chest and she wanted to scream. To shove him into the wall and show him how strong she was...how dangerous she could be. Instead, she let him lead her into the lab, taking a seat at a workstation by the window and, once more, pressing himself to her back. When she tried to scoot forward, he put that hand on her shoulder again, squeezing hard enough to hurt.

This was Mr. Stark's friend. She wanted him to get off of her but this was Mr. Stark's friend and then Dr. Saunders's hand moved from her shoulder to her chest, squeezing before he let her go, leaving her too stunned to move, mouth dropping open as she stared straight ahead. Had he...had he just…

It didn't seem real. This couldn't be real. No...he wouldn't...this was a grown man! A...a scientist. A friend of Mr. Stark's. None of Mr. Stark's friends would ever...they wouldn't hurt her. Right? She felt sick. She was going to throw up. No one had ever touched her like that and the first...the first time...it had been a grown man that she didn't know and she wanted...she needed to get out of this lab.

"Alright, Miss Parker. Go ahead and finish that up, will you?" She hummed in agreement, wondering as she nodded why she wasn't leaving! Why wouldn't her legs work?

Because she would be offending Mr. Stark's friend. The one he'd gone out of his way to get her an internship with. So she nodded, biting her lip hard so that the tears wouldn't fall. With shaking hands, she adjusted the microscope and took notes with a pen that left ragged lines on the paper. All she had to do was get through the next two days. That was all. The internship was over after Friday. And maybe she could be sick on Friday. She thought for a second about texting Mr. Stark...or calling him. But what could she say? She didn't think she could even type out the words, much less say them aloud.

Before she left that day, as she was grabbing her bag, he stood in front of her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "You did a great job today. Maybe you can get a job here after this internship is over." He told her, leaning in and putting his other hand on her arm, trailing it down her shoulder until he was holding her wrist.

Too close.

"Um...well, my internship with Mr. Stark keeps me pretty busy…" Penny tried to step back, but she was practically against the wall, and he moved with her, his hips too close to hers, his face so close she could smell his breath. He was pressed against her. She thought she might throw up on him...but her body was frozen in place. She could have pushed him off. But she couldn't. Penny was Spider-Girl...but at the moment, she wasn't. She was scared and she was confused and sick and so many other things...but she wasn't strong. She wasn't brave. That was all she could think as he held her in place.

She wasn't brave.

"Are you sure? You'd get paid very well for your work here, Miss Parker." She hated that name. Wanted to jump through the closest window and never see him again. Instead, she nodded, not sure what she was agreeing to, but just wanting him to be off of her. He finally let her go, fingers brushing over her chest as he let go. "I'll see you tomorrow, Miss Parker."

The woman at the secretary's desk must have noticed her red eyes...the way she sniffed and kept her head down. The woman stood as she passed, but Penny didn't look at her. Instead, she hurried out the door, sliding into the back seat and staring out the window. "Kid?" Happy asked, voice soft and serious. When they didn't pull out of the parking lot, she glanced up at him from behind her hair, clutching her backpack in her lap. "Penny? What's the matter?" She shook her head. She couldn't tell Happy.

"Nothing." She told him, voice hoarse. Happy turned around in the front seat, facing her full on for the first time.

"Kid, talk to me. What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Just...I have a headache." He blinked, shaking his head, and she knew it didn't make any sense. She wouldn't be crying over just a headache. "Migraine."

The man stared at her for a long time, then turned around in her seat. She turned her phone off, going to bed as soon as she got home, and not turning it back on until the next morning where she saw Mr. Stark's missed call. She texted him at lunch, telling him that her phone had died, and that she was sorry she'd missed his call.

The thought of going to that internship made her want to throw up. Literally. She had to excuse herself from lunch to throw up in the bathroom. Her heart raced, hands shaking as her eyes filled. She didn't want to go. Didn't want to see that man again.

Only two more days. He was Mr. Stark's friend. She knew this was wrong. Knew that she needed to tell someone. One word was all she would need. The message would be so easy to send. 'He touched me.' She could send it to Mr. Stark, and immediately Mr. Stark would put a stop to it. He would fly over in his Iron Man suit and kill the guy…

Unless he wouldn't. Unless he didn't believe her. Unless he thought she was exaggerating. Unless...the word repeated over and over in her mind even though she knew it was ridiculous. Even though she knew that there was no reason to think that. Mr. Stark wouldn't let anyone hurt her like this...but she was afraid. Dr. Saunders was Mr. Stark's friend and if she told him...if she had to say it...she couldn't. Couldn't say the words.

Happy drove her in silence, eyes darting back to her so often that Penny worried that he'd run off the road. Actually, she thought, that might be better. At least then she wouldn't have to go back to that lab. But then Happy might get hurt and she didn't want that. So she rested her head against the window, biting so hard on her lip that she worried that it would bleed. Happy dropped her off at the front as usual, and she passed the receptionist, smiling at the woman who stared at her for a moment before calling Dr. Saunders.

Once more, he wrapped his arm around her, fingers brushing against her uncomfortably. Once they were down in the lab, she found herself hoping that that was all...that he'd just do the same thing he'd done the day before and then she could pretend to be sick on Friday and this could be over. "Have you thought about my offer?" He asked, rubbing a thumb over the side of her arm. "To work here?"

"I...I don't think I can. I mean...with my internship with Mr. Stark…"

"I'm sure Tony would be happy for you. Getting a job, at your age...I'm sure you could use the money." He led her into the lab, letting her put the backpack down, then stepping closer, her taking an automatic step back against the wall. This time she would push back, she told herself. This time she would run. She would get out of this building and run and never look back. This time...this time…

She didn't move as he moved closer, his body pressed to hers, one hand sliding down her back and stopping on her ass, pressing her closer to him, the other squeezing her shoulder.

This time she would freeze. This time she would scream in her head as his face came closer to hers, as his hips pressed against hers, as his hands touched her in ways she didn't want to be touched.

This time…

This time…

Dr. Saunders didn't pull away from her. He was ripped away, lead by his right shoulder, his whole body spinning around. Penny didn't understand...it felt like it was happening in slow motion. First, he was ripped away and spun around, being forced to face a fist that met him in the middle, slamming into his nose so hard that blood spurted out, gushing like a waterfall. Immediately, Dr. Saunders was falling, head snapping back, and he crumpled to the ground like a doll, lifeless. Limp. Penny didn't realize that she was sliding until she was on the ground, back to the wall, mouth open as she gasped for air, shaking so hard her teeth chattered. There was a noise coming from her mouth...but she didn't recognize it. It sounded like a dog...a hurt dog. Whimpering. Gasping. Pleading.

Please don't let this be true. Any of it. Let this have been a terrible, disgusting, terrifying dream. Let this be the day in the lab with Mr. Stark who had never hurt her...who would have protected her from this. Let this internship be with a doctor that wouldn't hurt her...a woman. A female scientist who would teach her new things and who she would be safe with.

"Alright...you're alright." A familiar voice told her, and somewhere in her brain, she registered Happy kneeling in front of her. "Kid?" He reached a hand out to her and she flinched away, eyes closing for a second, head jerking to the side. Happy wouldn't hurt her. But she saw a hand and flinched and immediately his hand dropped.

"Here." A woman's voice came then, and she relaxed just a little. "Come here, sweetheart." The receptionist was there, a hand moving under her elbow and helping her to her feet. "Why don't we go to the bathroom and get you cleaned up." Penny let the woman lead her, not looking at Happy who was pulling out his cellphone. She didn't know who he was calling. Didn't care. But as they stepped through a door and the woman wetted a paper towel, she heard his voice. She tuned most of it out, only catching the occasional phrase.

"The receptionist came outside…"

"Told me she thought he'd done this before..."

"Could never prove…"

"Something was wrong with her…"

"He was…"

And she could hear another voice...she had to assume it was Mr. Stark's voice. Mr. Stark's voice. Mr. Stark...he would know.

And suddenly, nothing sounded worse than that. Nothing. Not what had happened, not that she'd let it happen. This. He would know that this had happened to her.

Penny pulled away from the woman dapping her face with a paper towel, dropping to her knees in front of one of the toilets and throwing up. The woman moved to sit behind her, gently scooping up her hair and pulling it back out of the way. "Okay...it's okay honey. Let it out. You're okay." She sobbed into the toilet, letting the woman pull her back and wiping her mouth. "Look at me, honey. Can you look at me?" She looked up at the woman, tears streaming down her face. "Does Mr. Stark...did he ever…" The woman hesitated, and Penny shook her head, choking on a sob. "Okay. Mr. Stark's bodyguard is calling him right now. You're going to be okay. You're safe now." Safe now. Safe. "Are you ready to go?" Penny nodded, lips trembling as the woman got an arm around her, helping her to her feet. She wanted out of this building. Forever.

Happy was pocketing his phone as the woman led her out of the bathroom, Penny's backpack thrown over his shoulder, her cross-body purse around his neck and hanging at his hip. "Penny? Are you ready to go?" On the floor, the man still hadn't moved. Outside, she thought she heard sirens. Penny nodded. "You...sorry, what's your name?"

"Melissa."

"Melissa, do you want a job?" The woman faltered, glancing down at Penny.

"Are you sure Mr. Stark…"

"You saved his kid. I'm pretty sure he'd give you just about anything you wanted right now."

"His...Penny is his…"

"Long story. She's his intern. That's all you need to know. But she's the most important kid in his life, so name your salary and you've got it." The woman...no, Melissa, nodded.

"I can explain everything to the police...let me help you get her to the car."

The next thing Penny knew, she was in the car. And then they were parked in the parking garage of the tower, Happy opening her door for her. She didn't move...didn't take the hand he held out. It wasn't until he was crouching outside of her door that she even looked at him. "Penny? You want to go upstairs? Tony's on his way back...should only be a couple of hours." She jerked back when he reached out for her, hating herself for being so dumb...of course Happy wouldn't hurt her. But she couldn't help it. A man was reaching for her.

A man was going to hurt her.

And then someone else was crouched outside of the car door. Miss Potts. Her chest unclenched a little, and she found herself meeting the woman's eyes. "Sweetheart?" Miss Potts asked, a hand held out to her. Penny stared at the hand, then back up at the woman. Mr. Stark's fiancee.

"Miss Potts...I...I didn't...didn't want him to…" To what, she wondered as the woman moved closer, the hand taking hers. Didn't want that man to touch her? Didn't want Happy to tell? Didn't want Mr. Stark to know?

"I know." The woman murmured, squeezing her hand. "I know, honey. He's in police custody, and Tony and I are making sure that he goes to jail for a very long time. Can you come with me? I can make hot chocolate. We'll get you something to eat." Penny let the woman pull her to her feet, an arm starting to wrap around her shoulders. She stiffened, and immediately, Miss Potts dropped the arm. "Happy, would you mind going out and getting us some junk food? Ice cream, donuts...only the best."

"Sure thing, boss."

Miss Potts lead her to the elevator where Friday greeted her...she'd missed Friday. And Karen. Spider-Girl and being brave and strong. Not feeling her throat close up when someone wrapped an arm around her shoulders. As soon as they were in the living room, she was ushered over to the sofa, a blanket wrapped around her and a mug pressed into her hands. She sipped it mechanically, eyes darting over to Miss Potts who took a seat beside her on the sofa. "Tony is on his way back. Did Happy tell you?" Penny nodded mechanically. "Honey...Tony had no idea. He would have never, ever sent you somewhere that you weren't safe."

"It's my fault," Penny whispered, hands shaking so hard that she nearly spilled the hot chocolate. Miss Potts reached out and took it from her hands, placing it on the coffee table.

"No." Miss Potts said immediately.

"But I let…"

"No." The woman said again, voice firm. Reaching out, Miss Pots took her hands, moving slowly enough that she could pull away if she wanted to. But she didn't. "I want you to listen to me, Penny Parker." She waited until the girl was meeting her eyes, lips still trembling. "Nothing about this was your fault. That man assaulted you. He sexually harassed you. He was a man that you should have been able to trust, and every part of this is his fault. Do you understand?" Penny sniffed.

"I should have pushed him away."

"You should have been safe," Pepper told her again, intense and more serious than she'd ever seen her. "You should have never been in that situation and it is on the adults who let it happen, not you."

Pepper put on a movie, calling May and letting her know that Penny would be staying over...she told the woman that Penny was sick, but Penny knew that they'd have to tell May the truth. It wasn't something she wanted to think about. Instead, she stared at the TV, watching without watching until the door opened and Happy came in, placing several plastic bags on the table and then leaving, stealing glances at her. He left as quickly as he came, and Penny accepted the donut that Miss Potts handed her, taking mechanical bites and swallowing without tasting. All the while, she wondered what was wrong with her. This had been going on for days...why was it hitting her like this now? Why couldn't she pretend to be okay?

And then Mr. Stark was stepping into the living room, sending all other thoughts flying out the window.

Penny had thought that she'd be happy to see him. She'd missed him. A lot. But now...seeing him in the room, watching her like his heart was breaking, she felt herself break. He looked awful...hair standing up on end, eyes huge and furious and sad and so many things. He was dressed in a suit, but it was wrinkled and there was a stain on the front...coffee. He'd spilled coffee all over himself, but apparently hadn't changed.

He'd left his meeting.

It felt like her chest had broken in two, the pain was so intense. She wanted to scream...thought that maybe that would let some of that awful, searing pain out. Instead, she sobbed, dropping her head into her hands. "Penny…" He whispered, and she could hear his footsteps coming closer...could feel him sit on the sofa beside her. Her senses were quiet. But she still flinched when his hand touched her back. Immediately, it pulled away. "I'm sorry. Kid...kid, I'm so sorry. I didn't know...I had no idea, honey."

She stammered out words that made no sense, not even to her. She wanted to tell him that she had let him hurt her. That she'd been scared but she'd stayed anyway. That she'd trusted him because Mr. Stark had trusted him. Instead, she gave up, turning and grabbing his jacket, pulling herself close and resting her head on his shoulder. He still didn't touch her and she was glad and sad and filled with so much pain she didn't know how to breathe around it.

"I'm so sorry. He's going to jail, Penny. I'll make sure he never gets out. You'll never see him again. You're going to be alright. I...I'm sorry. I'm sorry…" It sounded like he was crying too...like he was filled with the same kind of pain she was. Opening her eyes as she rested her head against him, she found his hand and caught it with her own. It was the only touch she could stand at the moment...the only contact that didn't make her want to throw up. It reminded her of Miss Potts, crouching in front of the car door and helping her up...handing her hot chocolate and junk food. He squeezed her hand, dropping his head and resting his forehead against the top of her hair.

She fell asleep like that. Hours later, she woke on the sofa, her head on a pillow, a blanket wrapped around her, and soft voices in the other room. "Tony."

"This is my fault."

"You didn't know." Miss Potts murmured.

"I should have...I should have looked into him more. Should have known that something was wrong. If that receptionist hadn't talked to Happy...and now...shit!" His whisper was harsh, and Penny blinked at the TV, surprised to see another movie playing with no volume. "She's fifteen years old. What the fuck is wrong with him? Why…" He trailed off, a soft bang telling her he'd slammed his fist down onto something.

"She won't ever have to see him again." Miss Potts reminded him, voice sad and reasonable.

"Pep...I sent her to him." He whispered, voice anguished. "I sent her to a man that assaulted her...she was only there because of me." Her mentor's voice broke then, and she forced herself to wake up, sitting up and rubbing her eyes. "I just...she liked biochemistry. Wanted to learn more. And I sent her to work for a fucking pedophile."

Penny stood, dropping the blanket onto the sofa and padding silently into the kitchen. Mr. Stark had his back to her, both hands bracing him on the kitchen counter, while Miss Potts stood beside him, a hand on his back.

This hadn't been Mr. Stark's fault. He hadn't known...Penny knew that. Now that she'd slept...now that she wasn't in shock anymore...she knew that. And if this wasn't Penny's fault, then it wasn't his fault either. Miss Potts turned as she approached, removing her hand from Mr. Stark's back and moving to the side so that Penny could touch his shoulder. He jerked in surprise, turning to find her, his eyes red and haunted. The man swallowed hard, dropping his gaze for a moment, then sniffing and giving her a painful looking smile. "Hey, kiddo. You want to go to your room and get some sleep?" She stepped closer, and he stood upright, letting go of the counter.

Penny stepped closer once more, wrapping her arms around him. Because she wasn't going to let that man ruin this. Not this. Mr. Stark was the closest thing she'd had to a father since her uncle had died. He was her mentor and a superhero and he'd never hurt her. She trusted him. And even when her body wanted to tense as a hesitant arm wrapped around her, a hand patting her back, she refused to give into it. Because this was Mr. Stark.

Because she was strong and brave.

Because Mr. Stark loved her the way he was supposed to. Because Mr. Stark saw her as his kid. Because he worked with her in the lab and she'd never been afraid. And because they'd been alone together a thousand times and he'd never hurt her. Because Mr. Stark was safe and she loved him.

"It wasn't your fault." She whispered into his chest, the hand in her hair gentle and comforting, not restraining. He didn't answer, just held her, and after a moment, Pepper came over, resting a hand on Penny's back. Mr. Stark reached out his other arm, tugging her close, and in the kitchen of the Avengers' Tower, Penny let herself be held and knew that there would be a day that it wouldn't hurt anymore.


End file.
